


Durarara fanfiction

by Enchanted_Wishes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Gang Violence, Other, Power Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Wishes/pseuds/Enchanted_Wishes
Summary: Izaya Orihara has a secret... or more like a secret lover that is. He hides her from everyone he knows, including his family, his closest friends (and rivals) and especially from his own clients. Her name is Ayase Haruno, age 25, only a few months younger than Izaya himself. She has dated Izaya for 7 years although they have only been able to spent a total of 2 years together also, trying her best to hide this secret from the public domain. As one hell of a beautiful of a woman she is... she's just as rampant as an information broker too...What will happen when Izaya's and Ayase's enemies learn about their only weaknesses? What will happen to them then?Features: Izaya x Oc and possible Angst and mental breakdowns...Story starts with Season 3... don't blame me for spoilers!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. HEY! First fanfiction....(sorry for the cringe) MY OC is Ayase Haruno with wavy ash brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her occupation is an informant. I've always been a fan of power couples so I can't watch/read a really really shy weak girl with a super powerful MC. So yeah, I hope you like it! 

Ayase Haruno walked around the streets of Ikebukuro, tucking her long ash brown hair behind her ear as she turns off her phone and stuffs it into her purse. She was tired, deadly tired since she just canceled all her meetings with her clients after her stupid and idiotic boyfriend got into a stabbing incident.  She passes by an electronic store, TV King's, Bokusatsu! Morning Star show, playing on the tv.

"Last night at around 9pm, in a shopping arcade near Sendai Station, a man was stabbed by an unknown assailant, sustaining grave injuries. The injured man is Orihara Izaya-san of Tokyo, aged 24. The ambulance that arrived after a 119 call conveyed him to a local hospital. Orihara-san sustained a stab wound to his stomach area..."

Ayase couldn't help but click her tongue and stuff her hands into her pockets.

"What an idiot." She mutters to herself.

She flicked her arm out, looking at her watch. It was only 6:45... way, way too early. The last thing she wanted to happen was the public finding out that she was Izaya's girlfriend. Man, that would cause so much trouble for her as well as for him too, especially with the mafia and gangs she's currently blackmailing. They would turn the tables on her... for sure.

Deep in thought, she didn't notice a student in front of her who was trying to get her attention for a while.

"Hey, excuse me, hello? You there?" A dark blue haired boy tapped Ayase's arm.

"Huh, yeah?" Ayase said finally looking up from the ground. She puts on a light smile apologizing noticing the bandages on the other hand.

"Sorry."

The ash brown haired lady apologized, making Aoba's cheeks change colour. She was really really, really pretty for normal standards... or even beautiful ones.  He mentally scolded himself reminding that he only has eyes for Kururi and he should forget about this woman. 

The lady picked up the work she was stepping on, dusting out the dirt.

"Sorry if I ruined anything." The lady said handing it to him.

Aoba gulped. How much he wished it was work. In actuality, it was the agreement Ryugamine- senpai and him...  as Ryugamine-senpai stabbed his hand with a pen smiling. He just hid it with a bunch of other papers and bound it together as one product.

"Yeah... okay thanks." He said hesitantly.

Suddenly the lady perked up clapping her hands together.

"Is there any good sushi places here? I'm starving."

Aoba nodded. "There's one near Higashi Ikebukuro central park called Russia Sushi... you turn left on the main street and then continue down there."

The woman looked extremely confused and pouted trying to figure things out.

"Are you new here?"

The woman nodded.

"Okay let me help you lead you there."

"Thanks what's your name?" The woman suddenly asked.

"Kuronuma Aoba, how about yours?"

"Hoshi Mikaze."

Hoshi Mikaze? Is that the best name I could come through? Ayase flickered her eyes at Aoba's bag curiously pondering over what she smelled. What is a Raira Academy student doing with a sheet of paper full of blood? Although Ayase hates to admit it, she has become pretty acquainted with the scent of blood therefore recognizing it is an extremely easy task. I guess I'll be known as Hoshi now, she thought to herself. Ayase continues to follow him until she sees a tall looking intimidating dark skinned guy handing out flyers. From what she can tell, this guy was definitely  not Japanese...probably Russian.  Aoba points to the guy.

"His name is Simon Brezhnev and he's from a different country. Sure he looks intimidating... but he's a pretty nice guy..."

"Oh really?" Ayase perked up smiling. _I totally couldn't tell._

"Yeah." Aoba replied, eyes suddenly turning slightly sinister. "I really need to go home now."

"Okay wait, let's exchange contacts"

"Sure."

Ayase gave him one of her numbers as Aoba exchanged his. After Aoba bows and waves goodbye.

"Ki Wo Tsukete!" (Take care!)

"Arigato!" (Thank You!)

Ayase approached Simon and greeted him.

"Eat sushi, sushi is good for you!" He said in Japanese towering over Ayase.

Speaking perfect Russian, she asks...

"What do you recommend from the menu?" 

Simon, obviously taken aback smiled.

"You are the second Japanese person I know who can fully speak Russian like this."

"Oh really?" Ayase replied. "Hoshi Mikaze, pleased to be your acquaintance."

Judging by this man's grip, she knew he was strong too strong... why does he seem like someone I know? Suddenly remembering what Izaya usually blabs about on their own private chat website, she remembered he was one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro. Recalling what Izaya said about him, she remembers that he stated that if Simon really wanted to do a fight, he probably would be able to beat Shizuo Heiwajima himself. Now that's scary.

"Well... everything here is good. But you need to try our Fatty Tuna... it's exceptionally good today!" Simon said passing her a flyer.

"Thank you." Ayase said putting her light smile on again. She couldn't help but frown when she was out of Simon's sight. 

"Why Izaya, why?" She whispered, fighting back the urge of her tears.

The last time she saw him was at least 6 months ago, before she had a job to do with a gang overseas. And she had to rush back _now_ hearing that Izaya got stabbed. She knew that cancelling everything last minute was going to cost her, sooner or later... but she's just so worried.

Ayase walks into the shop sitting in front of the bar asking for an Omakase (chef's choice) specifically, asking him to include fatty tuna in one of its courses. Indulging in the sushi, she couldn't stop looking at her watch. She was anxious and worried about him, but she decided to ignore the feeling as the time doesn't feel right. She couldn't just risk it.

"Hello? Ms? Are you okay?" A pale white man doing her Omakase course asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm just really out of it today." Ayase responded as she twirls her chopsticks.

The white haired man smiled as he continues to do his thing. After pondering for a while, Ayase recognized that his name was Dennis, used to be part of he Soviet Union. And then she paused... and thought about it again.

 _This is the second time I got distracted today... and I never do. Stupid Stupid Izaya._ That's all that Ayase could think about right now... Her brain was completely blank. Even recognizing someone she heard about took her a long time... usually just by reading profiles and documents, she'll remember it, word by word. _Yeah, Izaya is really destroying my brain..._

Finally she finished her food, and she quickly paid the man. She still has 2 more hours before most of the doctors and nurses would leave.  
_Maybe I should familiarize myself with Ikebukuro more. It's like the second time I've come here. And it could distract me for a while..._ With that, Ayase started to walk around and learning about the place...

Two hours later....

Izaya Orihara sat up from his hospital bed, slightly wincing  from the pain of his wound. He puts on his regular facade waiting for his attacker. _Oh who could it be?_ He thought, the sides of his lips curling up. He felt excitement and joy... just knowing that the person would come soon..

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock..._


	2. Response

Izaya Orihara couldn't help but cock a sadistic grin. The sides of his lips spreading across his face. Sure, he was in pain, sure he was extremely bored, but still... just knowing just in a few more minutes his attacker would creep into his hospital room excited him. Yet that day Izaya was met with many surprises, like instead of seeing the person he expected to see, he sees a woman with fresh bright tears right under her eyelids. Izaya immediately open his mouth, dropping his facade his head tilting over onto the side.

"Aya-chan?" 

A silent response as he feels warm arms wrap around his body. A sweet nostalgic scent flow through his nostrils. How long has it been since they were able to embrace like this? 2 years? 3? For once, Izaya couldn't care less, in fact he actually felt glad that he got stabbed. It was (in a way) worth it.

"Baka." He hears her whisper, tears streaming down her light brown eyes.

Izaya caressed her face lightly, using his fingers to wipe out her tears. He felt slightly guilty that he made her cry or as guilty as Izaya can comprehend. At least he knew that he loved her and he's capable of love or else he wouldn't feel his heart pounding like this.

"Sorry Aya- chan." Izaya whispers, putting his hand through her silky ash brown hair.

He slightly nudges her onto the hospital bed, kissing her forehead then her nose, then her delicate lips. Before he knew it, he was kissing her everywhere, and could see her cheeks change from a slight pink to red.

"Iza-kun...?" Ayase whispers slightly, looking away.

"Yeah?"

"Don't go getting yourself stabbed again."

"Maybe I should more often..."

A semantic glare flashed from her eyes as a soft chuckle escape his lips.

"Yeah okay then, I'll try."

~Time Skip- A few hours later~

Ayase parted her lips, as she was surprised to see Izaya walk through the apartment door. No, she wasn't surprised that he ditched the hospital, no, she wasn't surprised that he walked into his own home, she was just surprised to see a feather stuck in the raven's hair. 

"What's that feather doing in your hair?" Ayase asked slowly and methodically as she twirls her gun around.

Izaya shrugged throwing his phone at her, picking the feather out of his hair, and parting it again so it would neat.

"This woman, Manami Mamiya decided to attack me out of the blue... a little while after you left."

He cracked another insane smile.

"It's wonderful to see such an insignificant person harbour such a strong hatred for me! And this is why...."

"I love humans?"

Ayase sighed tiredly crossing her legs, tossing him back the phone with her photo.

"If you're hurt, say you're hurt. You don't need to force yourself."

Izaya's facade immediately faded. "But it is just so interesting..."

"Yeah, but you don't need to act like some villain, you say you push people into suicide, but you in a way save them instead, you keep your family away from you so you could protect them, you avoid people so they don't get attached-"

"Stop." Anger flashed in his maroon coloured eyes as he grip Ayase's wrist.

Ayase who was practically normal a few seconds ago was now glaring at him with the gun at his head.

"I can see through you Izaya. I understand."

A practical smile comes back to him.

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, I'm not letting you manipulate me."

"Oh, but what if I already am?" Izaya responded, using his fingers to trail the back of her spine.

"Well then, this bullet is going through you head." Ayase responded promptly with a tiny shiver, dropping the gun.

"Non-existent bullet huh? Interesting."

"Well, you better hope for the best."

Silence enveloped them as they kiss once again, Ayase putting her hands into his raven hair, and he puts his hands through hers. A dangerous yet addicting temptation overwhelms them as the sweet kiss started to become more desperate, each breaths started to become more ragged and heavy.

"Izay-"

Izaya took the chance and inserted his tongue into her mouth causing her eyes to widen in surprise, but soon her expression slowly soften as she wraps her arms around his neck and-

A silent ringtone interrupts them.

"Aww... back to work huh Aya-chan?" Izaya said pouting slightly as she break free from the embrace.

"I'm thinking of taking a break." Ayase stated.

"From working overseas? Or in general?" Izaya twirled.

"What do you think?"

A soft chuckle escapes his lips.

"It's so nice for you to help me Aya- chan! Ni-hon (Japan) is such a big place after all!"

Ayase smiled lightly before she picked up her phone and answered it in English.

"Hello?"

"AMELIA?? WHERE DID YOU GO?? WE WERE SUPPOSE TO MEET TODAY?!!"   
(Amelia is how English people refer to her, hang on tight)

Ayase imitated a hoarse sounding voice sounding a bit too real which semi- freaked Izaya out.

"SoRry, I suddenly fainted a night ago and now I'm admittEd in a hospital... I decideD to fly over to Japan to cure it. The doctoRs here recomMended me to stay for at least a few months... well, I guess I overworked myself... yeah, thanks, we'll keep in touch, okay bye." 

After the conversation Ayase winked at Izaya making him a bit nervous.

"You sure you're okay and you're not faking a healthy voice around me?"

"Maybe I should get admitted in a hospital then." Ayase teased with her hoarse voice laughing.

"Maybe you should." Izaya replied sighing slightly. "And change your occupation too..."

"Anyways what are you-"

Another ringtone from a different phone, still belonging to Ayase. After going through the same conversations for at least 10 times, the ringing eased to stop. By now Izaya was almost 100% sure Ayase was sick even though he knew she wasn't. Maybe she should really change her occupation.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts, he glances at Ayase feeling slightly shaken.

"Iza-nii!" Mairu Orihara said, miraculously pounding on the door.

"Iza-nii, we know you are in there!!" Mairu shouted again while Kururi hushed her.

Izaya slightly shuddered at the thought of his sisters being in front of his door. He could have sworn he left a moving note in front of his door, which he is pretty sure his sisters aren't that dumb to fall for... unless... he looks up to Ayase who immediately got the message.

"It's a great way to meet my sisters..." Izaya excused starting to retreat. "Convince them I'm not here!"

Ayase laughed in response. "Yeah, yeah. I will." I'll keep them away for their own safety...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support guys! Don't be silent readers.... tell me what'cha think!


End file.
